Blood
by animefreak245
Summary: It's been two years since the Titan's have formed and a figure from Robin's past emerges. Secrets unfold, trust is broken, and the Titans find out a new definition for the word "family". Their biggest challenge yet is coming but with all the drama, will they survive? One thing is for sure...the past is truly a pain in the ass. Rob/Star THIS IS AN OC STORY! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ
1. An Odd Sort of Feeling

**Me: Fourteen years….FOURTEEN YEARS AND NOT ONCE HAVE I WROTE A STORY ABOUT THE TEEN TITANS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I used to watch that show religiously when I was a kid, I've been writing fanfiction since I was fourteen (conveniently) and I've been writing my own stories since I was twelve… AND NOT ONCE DID I EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING A STORY ABOUT THE TEEN TITANS!**

 **Sorry about my little rant there. I felt like I needed to include it to show my frustration at myself for not writing about this sooner. Anyway I started rewatching it cause I kinda went on a clip watching spree on youtube. And as per my usual thing I am writing an OC for this story. Now if you hate OC stories then do us all a favor and leave without telling us about how much you hate it. It's in the fucking description so there's no reason for you to be reading the story anyway. And for all of you flamers out there, since I'm pretty sure most of you haven't read my other stories I am going to give it to you straight. I have a HUGE anger issue, I can handle constructive criticism but if I feel you are flaming me then I will flame you back in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like this story because I am really excited about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans but unfortunately I don't.**

 _ **Summary: It's been two years since the Titan's have formed and a figure from Robin's past emerges. Secrets unfold, trust is broken, and the Titans find out a new definition for the word "family". Their biggest challenge yet is coming but with all the drama, will they survive? One thing is for sure...the past is truly a pain in the ass.**_

 _ **Pairings: Rob/star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bumblebee (I didn't realize I put BB in it till now...oops ^_^'), and many more. Hey, I don't have to tell you everything. ;)**_

The rays of the early morning sun glossed over a young spiky haired boy looking over the city he has sworn to protect. Even though he was optimistic about today, as he always is in the morning, he had a strange feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes narrowed slightly hating that he didn't know what that feeling meant. Sighing in frustration he decided to not think about it too much as he headed back towards the elevator to head back to the living room knowing that there is only one person who could possibly cheer him up now and that she wakes up with the sunshine. The elevator doors slid open revealing the living room that needed a major clean up. The sink was filled with dishes that looked like they were going to collapse at any moment, Beast Boy's sweat stained socks littered the floor, and the food from last night sat on the coffee table now covered in flies. The room overall would make anyone who didn't live there be sick. But Robin and the others were used to it after getting locked in Beast Boy's room one unfortunate day.

Sitting on the sofa eating her home planet's food, that Robin was unable to identify, sat a beautiful red haired woman wearing her usual purple uniform. Hearing the sliding doors open the woman turned around and smiled seeing who it was. Robin knew that Starfire was his weakness. He had figured out his feelings when he found out that she was going to be married a few months back. Luckily the wedding had been stopped allowing her to come home with them. But knowing the kind of lifestyle they lived, he knew it would be dangerous to act on those feelings.

"Good morning Robin!" She cheered flying over to him gracefully not noticing that the closer she got the redder his face was. "Would you like to eat some of my Tamaranian food for breakfast?" He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. No matter how much he liked her, the food she ate sometimes scared him.

"I'm actually not that hungry right now. But thanks anyway Star." She looked slightly disappointed but understood nonetheless. They both sat down on the couch quietly watching as the sun continued to rise up into the sky. Robin snuck a glance over to Starfire. No matter how many times she has watched the sun come up her facial expression makes it seem as though she is watching it for the first time. Yet today was different. Her eyes still looked over to the sun but they looked distant. He was about to ask her about it when she spoke first.

"Robin. We are friends, correct?" She asked as though she was speaking her thoughts outloud. The question maked his masked eyes go wide in worry. _Oh no. What did I do this time?_ He cleared his throat making her head snap towards him.

"Of course we are friends. What made you ask that?" She shrugged pulling her legs up to her chest.

"It is just that...well...you know so much about my past but I know nothing about yours. I have always heard that best friends tell each other everything. I have always considered you my best friend. I just wish I knew more about you besides you are from Gotham and you used to be partners with the man of bats." Robin had to hold in a chuckle from the name Starfire just called his adopted father. He knew that the topic of his past would come up eventually, but he still felt weary of sharing anything. Even if that person is Starfire. She was the most honest person he had ever met. She told him everything from what her childhood was like to how she was claimed as 'prize' before she crash landed on Earth. She still held her secrets on what exactly they did to her, but it still made him feel guilty that he couldn't share that much about himself.

Before she could go any further about wanting to know his past, thankfully for Robin, Cyborg walked in as energetic as ever.

"Morning love birds," Cyborg said with a suggestive tone in his voice wiggling his eyebrows knowing full well that it was going to tick Robin off.

"Good morning Cyborg!" Starfire cheered not noticing Robin's eye twitch. Though she has gotten used to the nickname their friends have given the pair (even though she is still confused about why they do it when they know the pair aren't dating), Robin still gets irritated whenever it's brought up. He learned not to say anything since he still has nightmares of what he likes to call the 'girl friend incident'. "How are you on this glorious day?"

"Not too shabby lil lady. Just got a call from Bumble Bee and she says the Titans East are getting themselves ready for their trip over here in a couple weeks."

"Glorious! I cannot wait to see our friends! Bumble Bee, Raven, and I shall go to the mall of shopping upon their arrival to do the talking for girls!"

"Star," Raven said appearing in the common room levitating towards the kitchen with a newspaper under her cloaked armpit. "how many times do I have to tell you? I don't do shopping and I especially don't do girl talk so stop trying to force me into it." As she started making her herbal tea and ignoring Starfire's exuberant speech about quality time together, Raven passed the newspaper she had been carrying to Robin as she did every morning. Muttering a quick thanks Robin opened up the newspaper quickly scanning for anything that would catch his eye. Luckily for him that didn't take long. The first thing that caught his eye were two pictures on the front page.

The first one was three figures standing on the street: one was a petite girl wearing a one sleeve purple leather shirt that went down to her elbow, matching shorts and mask, the red highlights in her waist length ebony hair glowed from the fire behind them. A fire that they had started from what the description said. She smiled looking down at someone that lied beneath her combat boot covered feet as she held up something that was too small to be caught on camera. That one is named Belladonna. The next one was the tallest out of all of them, she wore a strapless leather bodysuit that had the boots attached, her medium length hair was tied up in a side ponytail showing her dark blue roots fading into a soft teal at the bottom. In the picture she was looking at the fire and laughing. Though her eyes were covered up by her mask Robin doubted anyone would see a hint of remorse in them. Her name Ataxia. The last one wore a bodysuit as well but instead hers was half black and half red, the top was covered by a leather jacket with the colors opposite from the bottom half, her combat styled boots were attached to the suit just like her other friend, her rose gold colored hair flowed to the middle of her back, she stood in the middle of the picture basking in the glory of the chaos around her as she was smiling towards the sky and from the indents in her mask her eyes were probably closed. Her name is Ember.

The second picture was of someone Robin knew all too well. He found that he couldn't look at the picture for more than two seconds without his heart being filled with immense guilt. _If I didn't leave then this wouldn't have happened._ Robin thought to himself before turning to the article below.

 **Is Gotham Truly Safe From the Daughters of Darkness?**

 _Almost two years during a party hosted by Commissioner James (Jim) Gordon, the group known as the Daughters of Darkness made their final appearance killing four people including the Commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Rumor has it that Batman had taken the three young women into custody after the leader of the group killed Miss Gordon: though nothing has been confirmed. If that isn't the truth we have to wonder where the group is now? And what would they be planning? We can only hope that Batman truly has the women in custody-_

"Robin, who are the 'Daughters of Darkness'?" Starfire asked bringing Robin out of his concentration. Robin took in a deep breath trying to calm down from reading the article. He heard about Babs' death the day after it happened and has always been a sore spot since their last encounter wasn't very pleasant. If he could redo that day all over again there's no doubt in his mind he would.

"They are a notorious group of criminals in Gotham who have committed crimes from thievery to murder." Robin muttered glaring at the photo of the three girls when he said 'murder'. "Unfortunately I don't know much about them since they showed up not long after I left. They were only active for a few months before they disappeared but they definitely made an impact."

"Whoever these people are I am sure that the man of bats will be able to kick the butt if they return." Robin chuckled slightly putting the paper down just as Beast Boy finally showed his face in the common room. It didn't take long for Beast Boy to realize Cyborg making bacon and the usual meat vs tofu debate to begin. Raven has since moved over to the couch trying to get away from the noise as much as possible without exiting the room. "Today looks to be a most wondrous day to go outside. Do you not think so, Robin?" Robin looked out the window not seeing a cloud in the sky which gave him a strong urge to go out. He couldn't figure out if the urge to hang out with his team was because of being reminded of Barbara's untimely death, the fact that Starfire wanted to go out, or the strange feeling in his stomach that won't go away. He turned back to her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, how about we all go to the park later?"

* * *

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy pleaded holding a disgusting ball of his own clothes "just one game of stankball and I'll never ask you again." It took less than a second for the ball of clothes to be wrapped in black energy and ram itself in his face so hard he flew back a few feet. Starfire giggled next to Robin as they watched the exchange happen from the swing set swaying ever so slightly while Cyborg was making lunch on the grill.

"Beast Boy cannot...take the hint?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded at the correct wording and situation of the phrase. Beast Boy has been trying for five minutes to get Raven to play stankball with him to no avail. He mostly tuned the conversation out like usual after a few minutes. "It is odd, their exchange." Robin raised his eyebrow at her in a silent question. "It is just that Raven has been allowing Beast Boy to converse with her longer for the past few days and she usually throws him instead of an object when he calls her 'Rae'. I have also made the observation that Beast Boy has been trying to do the 'hanging out' with her more often. Do you think it strange?" The Boy Wonder thought about the question for a moment before he shrugged.

"They might just be getting along a bit better Star. I don't think there's anything to worry about." Now it was her time to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Why should I be worried? I was merely hypothesising that Raven and Beast Boy might have the feelings for each other." He almost fell out of my swing laughing when she said that. "Have I said something humorous?"

"A little bit," Robin said trying to compose myself. "Out of all the people I ever expect to pair up: those two are the last on my list."

"Please Robin, why do you make a list of the people you expect to 'pair up'?"

"It's an expression. It's basically a mental list like for working on a project you would say that it is 'on the top of my list'." She gave a nod of understanding right before a small bird started circling them. Starfire followed it with her eyes giving a small smile. Robin could tell she was confused though so was he at the unnatural behavior of the bird. It looked like it was waiting for something. Robin decided to hold out his hand to see what would happen. Almost immediately it landed on his gloved index finger. Starfire clapped smiling even bigger than she was before. Robin could tell that Starfire was asking him a question but he didn't listen. More like he couldn't listen as his main focus was on the the type of bird it was. Old, regretful feelings welled up in his chest the more that he looked at it. Luckily Starfire broke his concentration by waving her hand in front of his face. Robin gave her a small smile before lifting his hand signaling the creature to leave. It took off to the sky probably to confuse someone else.

"Are you the o and k?" Robin nodded putting his hands on his legs and forcing himself up.

"Just a bit hungry is all." He said holding his hand out to her. "You coming?" She flew off her swing and happily held his hand forgetting all about his strange behavior moments before. Of course, just like every other time, electricity flowed through his body by her touch. Though he would never tell her that. Or anyone else for that matter. His friends would never let him live it down. They reached the picnic where Cyborg was just finishing up cooking the food, Raven sitting on the picnic bench reading one of her books higher than usual covering her whole face, and Beast Boy was trying his best to make someone laugh more than usual. Thinking to Starfire's question earlier Robin couldn't help but notice his demeanor since his rejection from Raven. Somewhere in Robin's brain he heard Batman's voice saying to stop it before it's too late, but Robin decided to shake it off till he knew what was going on for sure.

"May I ask the species of the bird?" Starfire asked.

"I think it was a blue jay. Don't really see those much around these areas." It wasn't until they sat down for lunch did they realize they were still holding hands.

A little further away hidden in the trees surrounding the park a figure stood watching the scene unfold as Robin blushed taking his hand out of the red head's and rubbing his neck nervously. The half man half robot said something to start making the said boy stumble on words before he gave up and started stuffing hot dogs in his face. While the green boy laughed, the redhead looked at the cloaked girl in question. There was a silent conversation between the two girls before they started to act as though nothing happened. The figure held up their hand as wings fluttering caught their ears. Two seconds later the same bird that was surrounding the Boy Wonder and his friend landed on the figure's hand.

"Things seem to be more interesting than I thought." The figure turned over to the bird in their hand. "Thank you for helping me find them. You may go find your family now." The bird took off as the mysterious person looked back to the group for few more moments before leaving.

* * *

It was around eight at night before the Titans decided to head back to the Tower after stopping by to get a slice of pizza. There wasn't many people out tonight which was only a tad unusual but still welcomed. If you would've asked anyone they would've said it was fine. Anyone besides Robin. The weird feeling in the pit of his stomach felt more powerful than before. He knew something was going to happen tonight. Good or bad? He couldn't tell.

His suspicions were confirmed when an explosion happened only a few blocks away from where they sat.

"Titans, go!"

 **Me: Woah! Finally done with this first chapter! I've been struggling with this thing for months! I was actually hoping that I would be able to post this before Christmas so I'm very happy right now. Hope y'all liked it and if you didn't then it's not my problem. It's only the first chapter and I know it's not the best but at least be proud I actually finished the chapter after months of wanting to rip my hair out. But I got a lot of great ideas for this story and already have some stuff written. In fact I already got the end of the next chapter done, but I need to write the rest of it. If you look close enough there is a BUNCH of foreshadowing going on in this chapter so don't just skim it. There was some random moments where I put something you might be confused by but it will all make sense in the end. So tell me what you guys think! Remember criticism not flames. I will roast the fuck out of you if I have to and I won't hold back. I have enough stress in my life to lash out to anyone. I love you guys!**


	2. The Driver

**PLEASE READ!**

 **Me: Hey guys! I'm so happy that there were so many of you that read my first chapter. I'm a little disappointed that there weren't any reviews but it's okay. I want to say this real quick because I know there's another story out there with the same name of an OC that I have in this one. I only found out not too long ago but there are already way too many scenes of this written with this character name. I am in no way shape or form trying to rip off anyone. I just so happened to choose that name months before I came across that story. Anyway, here is the debut of my original character as well as the next chapter of the story.**

 _Last time on Blood_

" _It is just that...well...you know so much about my past but I know nothing about yours…"..."I think it was a blue jay. Don't really see those much around these areas."..."Things seem to be more interesting than I thought." ...an explosion happened only a few blocks away from where they sat._

" _Titans, go!"_

 _Now…._

Starfire carefully dropped Robin in front of the blazing building before she sped off to the nearby buildings trying to find anyone that needed to be brought to safety. Raven levitated over to Robin only a second behind the red headed alien's arrival time before sending out her spiritual self into the building. While the T-car pulled up containing Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin trusted them to put out the flames while he looked around the surrounding area to check for any clues as to what had happened.

Luckily the fire wasn't that big yet making it safe for the Boy Wonder to walk into the alley near by. The fire gave him enough light to see everything in the usual dark space. Robin was very proud of his visual training from the caped crusader since it had helped him out more than he could count. Yet although he was very proud of his training he couldn't believe his eyes.

Robin's masked eyes widened remembering everything from the day: first was the strange feeling that was building up throughout the whole day, then the bird that was acting strangely, now the two objects being pinned next to a small explosion clearly sending a message. Still puzzled now knowing what was going on he grabbed the two objects studying them thoroughly. _This is the real deal. Why is she here?_ He thought to himself walking out of the alley to find Starfire and Raven (with her spirit returned to her) doing whatever they can to help bring down the now dying fire. It took less than a minute before the last of the flames to disappear. Of course Starfire was the first to notice Robin walking over to them.

"Did you discover something Robin?" She asked once he was able to reach them.

"I'll explain later," Robin responded swiftly still trying to collect his thoughts. "Report?"

"There was no one in the building or in the surrounding areas," Raven explained. "Turns out this was the most recent Hive Five base. They can't be far-" Raven stopped at the sound of a motorcycle engine coming closer. The five teenagers looked in the direction it was coming from to see someone riding on top of a midnight black motorcycle with the members of the Hive Five not far behind zooming towards them. See-More shot some of his exploding eyes to the mystery person who avoid it with ease before they pulled a flare up from a compartment on their back and shooting it into the sky. The light exploded blinding See-More taking him out for the count.

Billy Numerous was next doing the same thing he did to Kid Flash before they abducted him, making a maze of himself faster than the motorcycle could go. What Billy didn't realize was the driver was going around in a tight circle. The driver, seeing an opening, pressed a button on their handlebar. Not a second later flames came out of the exhaust pushing the bike faster then the country boy could curse. The driver pressed another button on the other handlebar which made a blue bubble-like force field to swallow up the vast amount of the criminal. The driver chuckled at the boy trying to break out of the bubble before turning back to the road. Eyes widening they pressed on the brakes as hard as they could finally stopping just before running into one of the four metallic spiderlegs.

"Eat this Barf Brain," Gizmo laughed lifting up one of the legs apparently planning on stabbing the mystery person. The driver sped away just in time from getting hit but Gizmo still chased them to the alley where Robin was only moments ago. Knowing it was a dead end Robin was about to pull out some of his disks when he heard the evil kid scream. Gizmo came flying out erratically on his jet back. The others didn't hear much of what he was saying as he was trying to get control back of his equipment. "Stupid...munching….crush idiotic…."

Screeching wheels brought the attention back to the driver now facing off against Kyd Wykkyd. No matter where the driver turned he was there. After the fifth time Kyd Wykkyd appeared next to the driver tossing them off of the bike right into Mammoth's arms. The driver struggled in his arms with no avail to do anything but put an arm behind their back. Cyborg deciding that it was time to step in started to charge up his arm.

"Power down."

Cyborg's one eye widened turning to Robin who was now calmly watching the fight. His arms were folded across his chest and was leaning back on the hood of the T-car.

"Come on man, the guy's in trouble!"

"Trust me, they're fine." Cyborg gave one last disbelieving look at the team leader before putting his arm down.

"Five minutes then I'm butting in. No matter what your spiky haired butt is going to say about it." Robin chuckled not even sparing the metal man a glance.

"It's going to be over in two minutes tops." He nodded over to wear the fight was taking place to see the same as they did before with Mammoth holding the driver tightly in his arms with Kyd Wykkyd walking over to them. Right before their eyes Mammoth let go of the driver as he sniffed the sky for something. Kyd Wykkyd froze shocked at his teammate's actions. The driver took this as an opportunity to knock Mammoth out hitting a presser point on his neck. Kyd Wykkyd was about to recover when the driver darted over to where he stood and gave him one punch to the temple knocking him out instantly.

Everyone, besides the chilled out Robin and the mysterious person, stood there in awe This person effectively fought the Hive Five all by themselves and won. The moment police sirens were heard the driver threw down smoke bombs at their feet. When it cleared whoever they were had disappeared.

* * *

It took some convincing the local police that the Titans had no involvement in beating the Hive Five but the officers were still grateful for them taking care of the fire from the explosion. It didn't take long for the police to gather up the escaped criminals and put them in a secure vehicle to transport them back to prison. After a few photos and autographs the police left the still dumbfounded Titans all to themselves.

"Dudes," Beast Boy exclaimed "that was so awesome! The way the dude took down the pack of losers all by himself. I mean seriously! It was awesome!"

"Yes," Starfire continued thoughtfully "I wonder where this person is now so we may thank them for kicking the butt."

"You could thank them now." Robin said looking at the alley near the Hive Five base. The Titans were confused by their leader's calmness. He gave a small smile towards the alleyway where everyone started to hear footsteps come from. "You know, you could've just knocked." Robin joked walking over towards the footsteps stopping midway leaving the rest of the team even more confused about the statement. The person giggled walking into the light of a lamppost as they took off their helmet and let their shoulder length black hair fall out. The person gave Robin a dazzling smile putting a hand on her hip while the other held the helmet. The four teenagers who have no idea what was happening were speechless looking at the new girl in front of them. Her jet black hair was slightly untamed but framed her face perfectly, her apple green eyes sparkled in the lamplight, and her skin had a slight tan but not enough that people would notice. They finally got a good look at her outfit which consisted of a dark blue crop top over a long sleeved black fishnet shirt, black spandex pants, a lace cape hung down caressing the back of her kneecaps, a silver utility belt hanging off her hip, and slightly heeled knee length black boots. The main thing that stood out was a small black choker with a small blue gem hanging off. Overall in everyone's eyes: she was gorgeous.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" She asked tossing the helmet to Robin who caught it with ease. "Since I was stopping by I thought I would bring you a gift. Kid Flash told me that these guys cause you trouble every now and again. So I'd thought I would help you out."

"Thanks. Why are you here anyway?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. _She never did do anything without a reason._ He thought to himself while studying her face. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was doing. _He was always too easy to read._ She thought to herself.

"Can't a girl stop by every once in awhile? Besides it's not everyday that I can leave Gotham."

"Ummm...Robin?" Beast Boy started reminding the two that there are other people there. Robin narrowed his eyes a little mad that his friend broke his concentration. _Then again, she didn't seem to be lying a second ago._ "Who is this chick?" The girl slowly walked next to Robin who turned around to face the team. She gave them all a polite smile before speaking.

"My name is Blue Jay, but almost everyone just calls me Jay. It's nice to meet all of you." She said with her voice shaking just a little giving them all a slight bow. Starfire's eyes widened with joy as she flew over to Jay within a second giving one of her infamous bone crushing hugs. Jay's eyes widened at the amount of strength Starfire had as well as the amount of bones she heard cracking. The redhead backed up a little bit while still having a death grip on Jay's arms.

"What's your favorite color? Food? Activity? Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked at lightning fast speed making it almost impossible for the girl to understand.

"Green, pepperoni and sausage pizza, swimming, and sure?" Jay responded quietly resulting in another bone crushing hug, this time making it hard for her to breathe. "Ro...bin….help….me." Robin gently pushed the two girls apart giving both of them an apologetic look. While Jay was trying to get regular air flow through her lungs the Titans stood in a single line for Robin to introduce them. He stood there waiting patiently till she finally regained her breath to start with the introductions.

"Jay this is my team, the Teen Titans. First is Starfire, who you already met. Next is Beast Boy, then Cyborg, and finally Raven." Robin said. Each member, besides Raven gave a slight wave. Raven's eyes narrowed as she studied the new addition. Ever since what happened with Terra she became weary of any newcomers. They really didn't have a good track record when it came to people randomly showing up. Jay looked over at Robin with an amused smirk glossing over her face.

"Guess that 'solo career' of yours didn't last as long as you thought it would." She teased making Robin laugh scratching the back of his neck.

"Guess not." He agreed as she turned around to bow to the team once again.

"I um...I just want to...thank you very much for taking such good care of him. I know better than anyone about how much of a handful he can be. And even though he might deny it, I know he's glad to have such good friends making sure he doesn't do anything that could get himself killed. Please continue to stop him from doing anything too stupid."

"Of course," Cyborg said patting Jay on the shoulder. She looked up to see him giving her a warm smile while Robin was mumbling about being about to take care of himself. Cyborg is liking this girl already. Robin seemed to be pretty chilled out with her around, even though Cyborg has only seen them interact for a matter of a few minutes. Whoever can make the spiky haired boy relax is good in his book. "How long are you staying here for?" Jay looked down almost scared to answer.

"A couple weeks maybe. It's been a long time since I've seen Robin so I want to get in as much time as possible before I have to head back."

"Where are you staying?"The said boy asked.

"I'm staying at the Best Western a couple of miles from here." Robin shook his head putting his hand on Jay's other shoulder.

"I can't let you do that. We have extra rooms in Titans Tower that you can use."

"Robin, that's very kind but highly unnecessary."

"Come on Blue-Bird," Cyborg said giving her a nickname. "If you don't like staying there tonight then we can bring you back to the Best Western." Jay looked over at the serious expressions the Titans had. Knowing she had lost the argument she nodded agreeing to the deal. Robin instructed Jay to follow them as he gave her the helmet back. Nodding, Jay walked over to her bike while the rest went to the T-car that was still packed from their picnic before. Robin tried to remain calm watching the girl who showed up out of nowhere follow the T-car back to their home from his side mirror. His team didn't help calm his nerves whatsoever as they tried to pry as much information about her as possible. Once they reached the tower three out of four teammates found themselves unsuccessful in their quest while the other was just glad to be home. It wasn't hard figuring out who the other one was. Screeching wheels caught all of their attention as Jay swerved her black motorcycle next to the R-cycle.

"Was that really necessary?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow once Jay cut off the engine. She laughed taking off her helmet.

"Like you're the one to take Boy Blunder. I can't remember how many times you crashed your bike trying to do that maneuver when you first got it." Jay replied making Robin's face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Jay let out a whistle looking around the state of the art garage, not one thing was out of place which was exactly how Cyborg liked it. Robin pinched his nose sighing in irritation.

"Don't you think I've grown out of that nickname?" She shrugged starting to walk over to them.

"Stop dressing like a traffic light and we'll see." Cyborg and Beast Boy bursted out laughing at the comment.

"Dude, she's hilarious!" The changeling exclaimed grabbing Jay's arm. "Come on! I'll give you the grand tour."

"Hands off Beast Boy." The Boy Wonder growled as the green boy started to drag the girl towards the elevator. Hearing the unspoken threat everyone stopped what they were doing to raise an eyebrow. Jay on the other hand was too busy rolling her eyes. She turned towards the spiky haired teen leaning forwards with one hand on her hip. Robin responded back by narrowing his eyes. The other teenagers shuddered at the amount of tension rolling off of the two. Something finally clicked in Raven's brain at seeing their exchange.

"Lay off Robin. He was just trying to be nice."

"As long as you're in this city it is my job to protect you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Or do I need to remind you of how many times I've kicked your butt?"

"Why you little-"

"Can I ask a question?" Raven interrupted slightly raising her hand. The two stopped and looked at waiting. "How do you know two know each other?"

"Oh well…" Jay started looking to Robin real quick, seeing him do the same thing to her as if answering an unasked question. She turned back to the team with another soft smile. "He's actually my older brother."

"What?!"

 **Me: Okay I am really bad at writing fight scenes but I hope that this one was good. I have so much fun writing scenes between Jay and Robin and there are so much more to come. Jay's going to explain more on how she defeated the Hive Five and Robin is going to explain how he knew it was her in the next chapter. And that's not all of course! Sorry for such a late update but once again I say I HATE writing fight scenes. If anyone has any tips then let me know! And it might look Jay has too much power right now but that will be explained in later chapters. Just wait my darlings. Everything will make sense at the end. Anyways please review cause I live off of reviews! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	3. The Mystery that is Blue Jay

**Me: Hey y'all, I'm so happy you guys liked the story and that there were people who reviewed. No joke I kept looking at the reviews cause I couldn't believe it. You guys are awesome. Just a heads up the beginning of the story is going to be a little slow since we are just getting to know Jay, but trust me there are so many freaking action sequences going on in my head that I hope turns out well in my writing. And I'm so unbelievably sorry for updating so late. There's been a lot going on over here but good news is that I have so many ideas for this story and know how exactly I want to do it. I won't lie it might take some time to write everything I want. I just want to make sure this is perfect cause I love this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter taken place the morning after the previous chapter.**

 **JJY221: You want more? You got more! Thanks for being my first review!**

 **(For some reason the website isn't allowing me to credit you so I'm just going to call you Misfit for now): I couldn't stop smiling at your review, I am so happy that you enjoyed the last part of the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm actually a younger sister so I took some inspiration from my childhood.**

 **Misty Dalure: Here's the next update! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 _Last Time on Blood…._

 _After a fight with the Hive Five, the Titans learn the new girl is Robin's sister Blue Jay. Yet the questions still remains: why show up now? How did she beat the Hive Five single handedly? How did Robin know it was her? And can we trust her?_

 _Now..._

"Sister? You have a sister? Mind explaining when exactly you were going to tell us?" Beast Boy tried to whisper, quote "tried", as I flipped one of the chocolate chip pancakes over. Not long after the revelation last night I shooed everyone off to bed to talk to Jay some more. We didn't get to talk long because it was a rollercoaster of emotions from being separated since I've left Gotham so I told her to find any room that's open.

Naturally she falls asleep on the living room couch without turning off any of the lights.

Apparently while Jay and I were talking last night my team decided to wake up early in order to interrogate me about her. Which is how at seven in the morning my team cornered me while I was trying to make my sister her favorite breakfast and trying to be as quiet as possible so we don't wake her.

I really wished she went straight to one of the guest rooms so I could've cleaned up before she saw the mess we had yesterday. The reason behind that is because she's always been a tidy person. She needed to know where everything was in case Bruce needed something quickly. Considering how the living room is right now I'd say I know exactly what she did after I left to go to bed. Now the front room is spotless with all of Beast Boy's now clean laundry stacked nicely on the coffee table, dishes are done and put away, counters are clean with the newspaper already laying on top of it courtesy of Raven, every speck of garbage has been thrown out, and a lavender air freshener is plugged in near to entrance to the space. _I wonder how long it took for her to clean all this up. And since when do we have an air freshener?_

"Yeah man, how come we haven't ever heard of her before?" Cyborg asked. "I mean when you were in Gotham it was always "Batman and Robin" not "Batman, Robin, and Blue Jay"."

"It's a little hard to explain." I started trying to find the right words turning on the Keurig to start on her hot chocolate. "For some reason Batman refused to let Jay take part in this life style no matter how much she begged. It was her dream to help those in need by becoming a vigilante like us. I started to agree with Batman not long after I became Robin and saw what kind of criminals there were in Gotham. She did eventually convince him to gather intel for us but when it came to the actual crime fighting most of the time she was watching from the monitors. He's always been way too protective over her if you asked my opinion which is why I never expected her to show up. I didn't mention it to you guys cause I never thought this would happen. It's as much of a surprise to me as it is for you."

"How did you know it was her?" Starfire asked as I flipped the pancake one more time to make sure it was a golden color on both sides. I pulled out the two items I found last night before the fight began from my utility belt. A batarang and a feather from a Blue Jay.

"I found the feather pinned to the wall in the alleyway last night; it's her way of telling me that she was in the city." Everyone nodded in silence accepting my answer. It was only silent for a few moments before the next inevitable question came about.

"Can we trust her?" Raven asked softly as to not hurt my feelings. I sighed putting the pancake onto a plate knowing that sooner or later that question was going to be asked. I looked up at my team who were now contemplating that question that they probably didn't even think about till Raven brought it up.

"I know we haven't had the best of luck when it comes to events like this happening." I started. "But if there is anyone I trust in this world it is her. She may talk to some bad people but that is only to get information so that we help catch those who are a threat at the moment. If anything Jay might be able to help us catch Slade with the contacts she has. So what do you think?"

"I'm in-" Beast Boy started only stopping when I held up my hand.

"Sorry Beast Boy but I wasn't talking to you." I looked over to the figure still laying on the couch covered in a white blanket. "What do you say Jay?" Everyone turned their heads to the couch seeing Jay sit up giving a tired glare in my direction. I had to hold in a chuckle seeing her hair look like a birds nest.

"I say if you are going to talk about me then do it on your own damn time." She growled with her voice sounding scruffy. "Flattery on your part isn't going to get you anywhere."

"How long have you been up?" Beast Boy asked laughing nervously shooting glances at Raven. Jay stiffly got up revealing the same outfit she wore the night before with the exception the silver utility belt which was hanging off the back of the couch and slowly walked towards us scratching her neck unconsciously.

"Unfortunately my training has caused me to be hyper aware of my surroundings especially when I'm asleep. To answer your question I have been up ever since Robin walked in to make me breakfast. Thanks by the way bro." I nodded passing her the breakfast as she sat down. "And unfortunately for you Robin, I've quit the family business so I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you out with who or what this Slade problem you have." I almost tripped over my feet hearing her say that. I looked at her with big eyes while she calmly ate like this was a normal conversation. _Say what?_

"Jay, being a vigilante has been your dream for as long as I can remember. What happened?" She sighed heavily putting her fork down.

"Babs." My heart clenched at hearing that. I cleared my throat going back to the chocolate chip batter about ready to make my breakfast trying to avoid the questioning gazes of my friends. From the corner of my eye I saw Cyborg open his mouth before shutting it thanks to a nicely timed elbow to the stomach from Raven. An uncomfortable silence formed for only a moment before she started again. "It's not like I can fully leave right now. Dad and the rest of the Justice League do send me on some missions every now and then whenever I'm not busy with school."

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in one right now? It's near the end of October so you should still have class."

"I'm taking a bunch of online courses this quarter," She shrugged taking the newspaper away from where Raven placed it "journalism is not as easy as one might think it would be. I have to find a major story to write about for one of my classes that's due in January. The professor is going to choose which one he likes the best and get it published in the Gotham News. Unfortunately for me, Dad has forbidden me from asking Clark, Kara, or Iris to give me one of their stories. I could always do a story about him, but that's what most of my classmates are going to do. Luckily the professor is giving us a couple months to figure it out so I'm not too worried about it." I chuckled silently thinking how funny it was that so many people I know are investigative reporters. It didn't surprise me that Bruce had forbidden her from asking any of our friends even though we both know that she would want the challenge of finding information herself.

"Clark?" Cyborg started looking over at Jay wide eyed. "As in Clark Kent? You know him?" I took some small breaths trying to look as calm as possible hearing his questions. Jay on the other hand looked as calm as could be while eating her breakfast.

"Yeah, he was working on some story a few years back and heard there was a teenage girl who had some connections to what the media calls the 'underworld'. It took him a while to find me but he was a decent guy so I thought I'd help him out. I've been helping him out every now and then ever since." Cyborg nodded still wide eyed at hearing her association with Clark. I let go of the breath I was holding seeing that Jay was perfectly okay with handling the slip of her tongue. _She should know better than saying their names out loud like that._

"Who is Kara and Iris?" Starfire asked tilting her head. Her eyes lit up with glee probably because she is hoping to make some sort of connections to my life back in Gotham. Even though I'm nervous about her figuring stuff out I can't stop myself thinking how cute she looks whenever she has that look on her face. I mentally shook that thought out of my head. _I can't think things like that. She's my teammate. Even if she wasn't then she could be used against me._

"Kara is a reporter from National City and Iris is a reporter from Central City. They heard of me from Clark and have asked me for a few favors." Jay replied pushing her now empty plate away. I grabbed my own plate and put the pancake I was working on for myself on it. It's a little burned since I was distracted by their conversation but it'll do.

"Wouldn't your connections be destroyed once they found out you've been selling them out to the media?" Raven asked coldly. Jay shrugged off the obvious harsh tone from Raven as she looked at the newspaper.

"I make a deal with everyone I work with, I give them information without question and in turn they don't ask how I got it and will keep my assistance with their case a secret. That way I can help with whatever they are doing as well as keeping the trust of my associates."

"So…" Beast Boy started sliding over to sit next to Jay. "Do you know anyone else that we may have heard about?" Jay glanced over my way for just a second. I could tell no one else had caught it seeing as though they were trying to process all this new information. A chill ran down my spine somehow knowing that she was hiding a mischievous smirk from everyone. _This cannot be good._

"I've met Richard Grayson a couple times." Even my mouth dropped at her mentioning my name. I shot a glare towards her that luckily no one noticed thanks to my mask. _What is she thinking bringing my name into this? If she keeps babbling on then there's no way they won't be able to figure out who I am!_

"How do you know Dick Grayson?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked at the same time.

"Clark thought he could pay me back somewhat by bringing me to a gala hosted by Bruce Wayne about five or so years ago. Richard doesn't like those kinds of parties so the whole time he was sitting down looking at the clock wondering when he can take off the tie." Jay laughed like she was reminiscing, which she probably was but not of this obviously (to me) fabricated story. I truly did hate those parties that Bruce forced me to go to mostly because I had to wear a tux. "I decided to take pity on the poor guy and we talked for most of the night till I decided to head home." Everyone nodded obviously believing the story which once again made me breathe easily knowing my secret is safe for now. Still I need to make sure I have a talk with her about how much information she divulges. I have been proud of my team's individual intelligence, however they choose to show it, but their intelligence is also why I keep most of my stuff private. Even if I wanted them to know there's no way Bruce would allow me since he's more secretive than I am.

"Are you sure hanging with Dick Grayson is a good idea? I mean he has a reputation of being a player." Cyborg asked making Jay laugh hysterically. The four other looked at each other confused while I tried to hide my face eating my breakfast acting like I am not interested in the conversation. It did anger me that Cyborg would judge me simply because of false media claiming that I was following in my adoptive father's footsteps. I knew if I did then my mother would've been pissed that I wasn't respecting women the way she would have wanted which is why I never asked him for any tips when it came to flirting once I started to find girls attractive.

"Richard Grayson, a player? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Jay exclaimed calming down wiping imaginary tears out of the corner of her eyes. "I mean when he's not consciously trying to flirt with someone he does a bang up job of it. But when there's a girl he actually likes then there's no hope for him. Bruce may have taught him a lot of stuff but flirting isn't one of them."

"But there are women-" Beast Boy started.

"Oh please! Do you know how many times that family has been accused of having children out of wedlock? Not that being born without your parents being married is a bad thing, but those women are only saying that for two reasons. One is to get their ten minutes of fame. And two they are gold diggers-and no Starfire they don't actually dig for gold. It means that they are trying to use the Wayne family for their money. Trust me, that boy probably hasn't even had his first kiss yet. Back me up on this Robin.:" Everyone turned their heads towards me with curiosity filling their eyes. The Titans because they didn't know that I "knew" Dick Grayson and Jay because she apparently doesn't know I have already had my first kiss which is something I plan on asking her about later. I caught a glance at the lone redhead of the group and my mind automatically went to the first night I met her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Maybe fighting isn't the right answer." The strange girl in the blue cloak suggested. I turned back over to the red headed alien who was now on her knees breathing heavily. Steam radiated off her hands from those green orbs she shot at us with. From what I saw earlier it seems that she wasn't quite used to whatever those were. Her aim was terrible and she wasn't this worn out before she used them. I looked down at her wrists to finally see the huge cuffs for what they truly are knowing that at first I thought they were a part of her weapons. I silently curse at myself for being so stupid._ She's only attacking to defend herself.

" _Stand down." I ordered not taking my eyes off of her in case she tries to attack again._

" _What? You think you the boss or something?" The tall man in the hoodie asked. I glance over my shoulder seeing his one dark eye as well as a red light coming from beneath the hood. Even though my curiosity peaked seeing the light I can't ask about it right now._

" _Just give me a chance." I started walking over towards the girl before he could argue. On my way over I got the chance to observe her better. No doubt she is beautiful with her long red hair that somewhat reminds me of Babs. I shove the thought of my childhood crush away as soon as it came. This alien in front of me was most certainly not her, she's at least five foot ten, tan skin that looks almost orange, her red hair flowed to the middle of her back, but the most striking are her glowing green eyes. Once I got a little too close the alien shot up with her hands now glowing green once again. And now, even though her aim is terrible, she can easily bring me down. I backed away hoping to have some more room between us. She started talking in a language I didn't know making me wish that Green Lantern or Martian Manhunter were here to help me out._

" _Easy, my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." I say as I reach down to my utility belt. She started screaming in the strange language again probably thinking that I'm reaching for another weapon. I quickly grab my lockpick holding it up for her to see. "It's okay, look." I took in a subtle breath as I went to stand in between her wrists where the lock was. I started working on unlocking the alien technology hoping that it wasn't a big mistake. Slowly I saw from the corner of my eyes the green orbs that formed at her hands died down as well as the green glow from her eyes. I snuck a peak seeing that her eyes were truly green including the sclera (the white part of the eyes). They filled with curiosity from my actions which I somehow found pretty cute. It didn't take as long as I expected to unlock the handcuffs, but in less than a minute the cuffs fell down unceremoniously making me need to move my foot before it got crushed. I looked up seeing the girl rub her wrists since they were finally free. I gave her a small smile seeing that she didn't automatically attack me._ Now we are getting somewhere. " _There. No maybe we could be-AGH-"_

This is not what I expected. _Was my first thought as she pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't know what to do about the sudden action. I felt a soft tingling whether it was from the kiss itself or her humming I didn't know. But the longer the kiss the more I wanted to find out. The kiss (very unfortunately for me) stopped as soon as it begun as she pushed me away making me land on my butt. I looked at her both strangely aroused by the kiss and confused by the continuous change of attitude._

" _If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She demanded before shooting off into the air. I was faintly aware of Beast Boy introducing himself as I sat there transfixed on where the strange girl last stood trying to figure out what the hell just happened._ Since when has she been able to speak English?

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

"Uh…" Was the only sound that I could muster as the memory flooded my mind. Jay turned shocked for once demanding why she was just hearing about this now. "Dick has been pretty busy these past few years so you can't exactly blame him for not telling you. Anyways, I was thinking last night, it's been a long time since the two of us trained together." I said looking at Jay who had a confident smirk on her face. "How about a little one on one after breakfast?"

"I don't think so." Jay laughed making me raise an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"I'm afraid to think how you would react to your team seeing you get your ass handed to you by your little sister." I felt my eyebrow twitch at the insult.

"You wanna bet, _Princess_?" I saw her eyebrow twitch this time knowing I struck a nerve calling her that name. She slammed her hands down on the counter pushing herself up to my eye level.

"Fine, but when I beat you I want to hear how Richard Grayson got his first kiss. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to change the subject. You aren't as subtle as you think you are." I scoffed leaning back on the sink.

"And if I win you are going to help us beat Slade.." Jay gave me a smile that sent bad shivers down my spine.

"Deal. See you in the training room...Boy Blunder."

 _I have a feeling I just made a huge mistake._

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

"I don't know what I applaud you for the most: how much you've improved on your fighting, how much you've improved on how long you can last, or the fact that even though I've been pinning you down for the past five minutes you still think you have a chance at getting out." Jay yawned as she sat down on Robin's back holding his left arm and right leg in her hands. The spiky haired teen growled trying to push himself up once again with his free limbs only to be pushed down again by her putting more weight on his back. _This is utterly humiliating_. He thought trying his best to not look over to where his teammates are watching. 'Face it Robin, you lost."

"I...haven't lost." Robin grunted trying to squirm out of her ridiculously strong grip.

"Don't be stupid. If this was an actual battle you would've been dead by now." Robin sighed in defeat tapping on the mat so quietly that Jay wouldn't have caught it if she wasn't sitting on him. She dropped his limbs, stood up, and reached out to help him up with he reluctantly accepted.

"That was not a confidence booster." Robin mumbled stretching his limbs from staying in that uncomfortable position for so long.

"You lasted much longer than I thought you would. You really have improved since the last time we spared." Robin sighed angrily heading towards the direction of the locker rooms when Starfire's voice called out.

"Do not be sad Robin, you have fought well! Next time it shall be you who is the victor." She cheered timidly. Even though he was still angry at the outcome of the match Jay saw a small smile forming on his face before he could disappear in the locker room. Jay laughed shaking her head at the obvious thing the two teenagers have going on even though they don't even realize it yet. Jay walked over to the bench grabbing her water bottle before turning around to get another good look at the training area. Behind the steel doors were the usual gym equipment such as treadmills, weights, the occasional robot, and foam dummied. This was obviously made for Robin specifically with gymnastic rings hanging on one end of the room, climbing rope on the other, the uneven bars tucked in another, and the floor was covered in the mats one would find in a dojo. The walls were painted with a slight off white while the mats were a deep blue. _So much nicer than the Batcave._ Jay praised in her head.

"I've been meaning to ask," Raven started startling Jay out of her thoughts "how did you take down the Hive Five?" Jay put her water bottle down before taking two items out of her utility belt she put on after breakfast. One was an empty test tube while the other was a small blue ball.

"Not long before I came to the city I called up Kid Flash, as you know he took on the Hive Five while he was stationed here when you were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil." Jay explained. "The tube held a perfume made by a good friend of mine. Basically when I opened it last night the guy holding me was smelling barbeque. In small terms the ball after the correct amount of air blasted into it at once expands and sucks up whatever is in front of it. It's made so those who do get sucked in can't get out."

"What about Gizmo?" Cyborg asked as Jay put the two gadgets back into her belt. "All we saw was you two going into the alleyway before he was shooting off in the air."

"In my bike there is a controller that allows me to hack into any computer systems as long as it gets into a range of thirty yards. Unfortunately there are still a couple bugs that need to be fixed since I activated it before I ran into you guys. When I went into the alleyway I was going to jump on him and do it manually."

"Okay that's great and all but," Beast Boy started running up to her. "Since Robin is gone for a few you've got to tell us some of his secrets!"

"Uh…" Jay tried to look at the others for help but saw that Raven had already left and Cyborg and Starfire were eager to hear what she had to say. Realizing there's no one to help her she sighed running her hand through her ebony locks. "Look guys...I love messing with him whenever I can but no matter how much I want to tell you about the boy underneath the mask, I can't." Beast Boy's ears drooped quickly turning into a kitten to try to change her mind. She looked down at the boy-turned-cat with an emotionless face that he knew way too well. After all her brother was a master at putting it on.

"Why can't you tell us?" Cyborg asked with Beast Boy standing next to him now turned back human even more deflated than before. Starfire putted his shoulder giving him a small smile when he looked at her. Jay hardened her gaze at Cyborg almost glaring.

"Would you like someone other than yourself to divulge your secrets? I know I wouldn't even if it is my job description. Robin is just like Dad when it comes to his personal life, when he's ready he'll tell you. Until then the only things I can do is give you sporadic subtle hints."

"What might you be able to tell us now as a hint?" Starfire asked. Jay's eyes softened landing on her.

"Only one thing I'm afraid," Jay glanced over each member to the Titans giving them each a small sad smile. She pretended not to notice the figure hiding in the shadows near the locker room nor the extra dark shadow in the corner near the door leading to the main part of the gym. "I was watching you guys at the park yesterday. Watching him. And to tell you all the truth, yesterday was first time I recognized my brother in five years." With that said Jay walked out the door leaving the other teenagers wondering what she had meant.

 **Me: That was one of the longest chapters I have written in a long time. I hope that because it's long that it will make up for the amount of time I haven't updated. So here's the thing with this story that I want to point out just real quick. It's of course going to follow what has happened on the Teen Titans show, BUT there are going to be some surprises showing up that are going to be from the different stuff out now. I'm not naming any till those surprises are written but I am just giving you a heads up for what is in store. The next chapter will be up hopefully next week depending on how busy I am. Please as always review because it makes my day whenever that happens. NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you all!**


	4. Trust

**Me Hello people of the fanfiction universe! This is Kimi-chan speaking to you with a brand new chapter of Blood! Today's story is about acceptance over one's past and there may be a clue or two for future chapters. I apologize for the late update as the beginning of stories are very hard for me to write. I have many scenes already written that I cannot wait to post but of course I need to get there first. Once again I ask patience to everyone for easing into the main story. These connections I am making are very important to the main arch so I am making sure that every point I am trying to make is clear. These next few chapters are going to be making those connections so keep a good eye out for what I have in store for you. Trust me, you won't want to miss it.**

 **And a special thank you to Loftcat27 for being my first review of my previous chapter. I love your name by the way, cats are awesome! As always I don't own Teen Titans because if I did then Teen Titans GO would not exist and the ones we know and love with all of our hearts (at least for me) would be continuing on till this very day and beyond. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

The usually lively Tower was deadly quiet for the remainder of the day after Jay left the gymnastics room. The Titans were frozen in shock for a good couple minutes as they recounted what was just said especially the teenager hidden by the locker room. He didn't mean to overhear their conversation. He was only coming out to let Jay know that he wanted to stop by the hotel she booked to grab her stuff and let her get settled in one of the free rooms.. But then he heard Beast Boy ask her to tell them some of his secrets. He trusted her. Of course he did! It's just that sometimes her pranks can go a little too far which is why he decided to listen in. But when he heard his sister say she couldn't recognize him three years before he left he felt like she had stabbed him in the heart. Memories flooded back of how he acted, how he treated her before he left. Overwhelming guilt surfaced making him blink back tears. Needing to have time to think the ebony haired boy went to take the shower that he desperately needs.

In the corner of the room hidden within the shadows, Raven decided to leave before anyone noticed her so she phased through the walls before landing in her room. She was somewhat satisfied seeing that the 'innocent' little sister of her team leader held restraint when it came to his past but Raven has a feeling that the new girl is hiding something big. Usually she would be fine with the fact that people had their secrets as she had one of her own until recently. She doesn't know if it's her paranoia from being betrayed by more than a few people she thought she could trust, the feeling at the pit of her stomach that whatever the secret was it was going to change everything, or the fact that the jewel on Jay's neck sent shivers down her spine. The energy surrounding the blue crystal had the same sort of malevolent feeling she was only used to feeling when it came to those like Slade. Whatever was Jay's secret, Raven knew she had to find out before it was too late.

The rest of the infamous team stood in the gymnastics area feeling guilty that they would even think about asking about Robin's secrets. One can't exactly blame them for being curious after knowing the boy for two years. They thought that since she knew him better than anyone it would finally give them the chance to know more about the person beneath the mask but it looks as though they may never find out. The three teenagers looked at each other silently agreeing to apologize to both of the siblings later on in the day before Starfire went to go feed Silky and the two boys left to go play video games.

Jay? She didn't leave the main part of the gym after her talk with everyone. Instead she took out leather gloves from her utility belt, put them on, and went over to the closest punching bag. After a minute of feeling the tightness of her gloves she went straight to beating the crap out of the equipment. She wasn't mad at the Titans for asking about her brother, it's only natural afterall. If anything she was mad at herself for not trusting her brother's friends like she should have. Her job was information gathering, something she was immensely proud of, but at that moment knowing what she knew made her feel like the lowest piece of scum especially since she had a pretty good feeling that her brother had no knowledge of some of things she knew. _I'm such a hypocrite._

* * *

"Hey Jay, can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin asked as Jay walked out of the locker room wearing a long blue fitted shirt with the sweetheart neckline in a black material that went a little past her waist with three black buttons underneath her left breast, black denim jeans, and black boots. A towel hung loosely around her neck as her hair wasn't completely dry yet. Her eyes scanned the room only to discover that no one else was in the gym at the moment besides her and her brother. Bringing her gaze back to Robin she raised her eyebrow at him confused.

"You do realize we are the only ones in the room right? You don't have to call me Jay anymore." Robin chuckled slightly pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on. He slowly started to make his way over to Jay as she went to go grab her water bottle from a bench sitting on one of the walls near the door.

"Sorry, it's just a precaution. As you saw from earlier every single member of my team is very curious about who I am."

"I did gather that much, am I correct in assuming that Raven is the only one who knows your identity? She seemed to be more interested in figuring out if I would betray you than finding out your secrets." Robin thought back to when he was imagining fighting Slade and how Raven took over his mind for a few seconds. She surely didn't act like she saw anything afterwards but he had a feeling she knows something.

"I'm not entirely sure if she's figured it out or not." He shrugged. There was a silence for a moment as Robin put a hand on his sister's shoulder. She looked up slightly faintly seeing him through her thick locks. "I know I'm sounding like a broken record but why are you here? Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything's fine, Richard." Jay whispered putting her hand on top of his getting a soft squeeze on her shoulder in response. "Things have been a little tense around the house since...you know...but it's not that bad. At first Dad practically had me on lock and key but lately he's been giving me some more freedom. Besides is it so hard to believe that I just really wanted to see you?" Robin shook his head bringing her in for a hug which surprised her for a second. He almost never hugged anyone, and rarely her back when he lived in Gotham. After another second she succumbed to the embrace and hugged him back. They stood like that for a moment before he pulled away, still keeping her at arms length, and gave her a small smile which she gratefully returned.

"Of course not, I really am happy that you're here. You just...I don't know...seem different from what you were when I left." She raised an eyebrow in question which he tried to find the best words to explain. "You know you used to be really trusting, full of energy and life, and you wanted to use everything _he_ taught you to good use. Now you are completely backwards and I'm worried. If you met any one of my teammates a couple years ago you would be hanging out with them right now besides annailating that poor punching bag."

She nodded giving him the indication that she understood what he was talking about. She moved away from his arm reach to put her water bottle back down on the bench. Turning to face him she sat down next to her bottle and patted the empty spot on the other side of her which Robin hesitated to take but ultimately did.

"I'm sorry for making you worry but everything's really okay. I'm not saying that I haven't changed because I have. It's just that...I haven't exactly been socializing with people these past few years, more than usual...and getting to know such a diverse group as your team is pretty intimidating." Jay admitted pulling at her right sleeve subconsciously. Robin looked down at his hands feeling somewhat guilty. Jay was never good at socializing, she always said that she never understood a lot things that girls do and that she found it easier to not even try to understand the opposite gender when she couldn't understand her own. She rather liked secluding herself in a corner studying something new like a different language or some sort of art form. It used to take the effort of both Robin and Babs to go somewhere as mundane as a park so she could get some fresh air. _It must've been hard to socialize when the ones who are supposed to help you are gone._

"I know it's hard for you to open up to people, but I bet if you do then every one of the Titans will be happy to be your friend." Jay gave her brother a disbelieving look. "Let's just start off with one person then."

"Tell me Rich, who am I supposed to choose out of the two energy draining boys, a suffocating alien, and a girl who has no interest in trusting me?" Robin gave a chuckle.

"How about tomorrow you go to the mall with Starfire?"

"The mall? You can't possibly be serious." Jay sneered. "There's no way I'm going to an overcrowded germ infested place that sells cheap clothes. I like making my own outfits."

"Starfire is still relatively new to this planet and Raven isn't exactly the best person to go to for fashion advice. Having another girl friend might be exactly what the two of you need and whether you like it or not she will most like to go to the mall. At least promise me you'll think about it." Jay sighed looking down at her hands. She knew he wasn't going to let it go and though she did truly want to try to get to know his team, the mall was the last place she would ever want to go. She looked back at Robin one more time trying to read what he wasn't telling her. She knew him better than anyone, even Bruce himself, which is why she was able to read him like an open book even with his mask. The small crease in his mask let her know that his eyes were practically pleading with her. She went through what he just told her about Starfire and came to the conclusion that there might have been a couple incidents in which he was either uncomfortable or he had to fix somethings after she came back from shopping.

"I will think about it." Jay promised which earned her a small smile once again from her brother.

"Alright, now how about we go get you a room set up?"

* * *

The Next Morning at Breakfast...

"So...uh…" Beast Boy awkwardly dragged on as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. His ears dropped down in shame with his eyes looking at anything besides the ebony haired girl. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay Beast Boy, I understand your curiosity. I am sorry as well for how I reacted." Jay responded giving him a reassuring smile. Unlike the unchanging Titans Jay wore a different outfit for the day: a flowy white v-neck top tucked into a blue a-line floral skirt ending at mid thigh with a pastel pink leather jacket and strappy pastel pink one inch heels. When all the Titans arrived at the common room that morning they saw that she was already up trying to make them breakfast which ultimately made the kitchen look like a bomb went off and the food turned out to be very similar to when Raven tried to make them pancakes. Needless to say it took Cyborg about an hour to clean it all up and to take over the kitchen after Jay almost destroyed it. Now Beast Boy was eating his tofu waffles, Starfire was (somehow) eating and enjoying the monstrosity that is what Jay tried to make earlier, and the other four eating country fried chicken with eggs as the side. They all sat at the couch with Starfire on one end, then Robin, Jay, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and then Raven at the other end. "I had hoped that making you all breakfast would be helpful but I must admit I've never really cooked before."

"I find it delicious!" Starfire exclaimed making Jay feel slightly better.

"It's the thought that counts." Cyborg said after swallowing the rest of his breakfast. "If you're up to it I could teach you some of my recipes." Jay's eyes widened at the sudden suggestion but Robin's elbow connecting slightly to her ribs brought her out of her surprise. She gave a nod to Cyborg.

"I would appreciate that Cyborg. Thank you." The half-robot gave a quick nod back putting his plate down on the coffee table.

"So Jay," Raven started looking directly at the girl with no emotion on her face. "Robin said Batman hardly let's you out of Gotham. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Dad has been working on a couple cases lately and is hardly home. It's not that he doesn't trust me but he didn't think it was healthy leaving me alone so much. So I suggested to come visit you guys for a couple weeks until he finished up his work without having to worry about me all the time. It took a little nagging but I was able to convince him."

"What case is he working on now anyway?" Robin asked before stuffing his face again. Jay shrugged trying to think back.

"Besides the usual Justice League stuff, some whackjob is calling himself the Dollmaker."

'The Dollmaker?" Beast Boy asked. Jay nodded solemnly putting her plate down on the coffee table no longer having the appetite to eat.

"He kidnaps kids and does experiments on them basically erasing any kind of humanity they have. Once they are how he wants them he ships them off to do his bidding. I was actually attacked by one myself two weeks back." Jay lifted her shirt a little bit to show the group a decent sized scar to the right on her belly button. Jay looked around at their faces seeing a mixture of sadness and shock on each of their faces but when she got to Starfire's she noticed something odd in the way she looked at her. After a few seconds she put the shirt down and started to dress herself again. "He was just a little kid and it was getting pretty late so I was just telling him he should start heading home. Gotham is known to be dangerous at night after all. He had his back towards me so I didn't see the results of the experiments beforehand. The next thing I knew I was lying down on the pavement with a stab wound.. Luckily for me a samaritan saw what was happening got there in time to take knock the kid out and call an ambulance. Dad was already on the case beforehand, as I wasn't the first victim, but after that night he's more or less been obsessed trying to find this guy. But after the incident with me, the Dollmaker seemed to have just disappeared."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm afraid not. Dad isn't really one to work well with others."

"But he's apart of the Justice League." Beast Boy argued.

"Yeah but most of the time he finds some way to tick someone off." Robin explained. "If it were up to him, he would save the world himself. He's just not stupid enough to think he can do it alone. Speaking of the Justice League, you said they were doing 'the usual stuff'. What's going on with that?"

"Green Lantern has been having some problems with a race called the Gordanians, I heard you've dealt with them before." Robin's fist tightened into a ball and he forced himself not to look over to Starfire in hopes to keep her secrets to herself. If Jay saw any kind of movement she would look up information herself. Everyone else looked in the direction of their two teammates all remembering the night they first met but Jay didn't realize as she was already turned towards Robin. Starfire looked like she was about to cry which Jay noticed. Clapping her hands getting everyone out of their trace she put on a big smile. "Green Lantern made peace with the Gordanians last week so it's not a problem anymore. Now let's get on a brighter subject, shall we? Starfire."

"Yes?" Starfire asked blinking back her tears.

"Robin tells me you like shopping. I'm not really into malls but if you need someone to help you out with fashion then I can help." It took a second for the words to register in Starfire's head before she squealed and tackled the poor girl into another bone crushing hug. Luckily it only lasted for a second before she let go to move on to hug Robin. Whether the redness in his face was from the strength of the hug or the hug itself Jay might never know. When Starfire left to go get her purse Jay looked over to Raven. "You are more than welcome to join us Raven."

"Pass." Was all Raven said before levitating out of the room after dropping her dirty dishes in the sink. Jay shrugged on in response before turning over to Robin holding out her hand. Robin raised his eyebrow trying to figure out what she wanted.

"It was your idea to go to the mall. You're paying."

* * *

"Is the mall not the most wondrous place?" Starfire squealed as she sat in the food court with Jay who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. They've been shopping for only half an hour and Jay was already exhausted. She knew that Starfire loved the mall and learning new things but there was only so much she could handle. She figured that sitting down to talk about a game plan with the red headed alien would be the best starting point before they did any major damage to Robin's debit card that sat proudly in Jay's wallet. But as Jay looked at Starfire's innocent expression looking at the stores they have yet to visit in excitement she knew she had to get something off her chest before her guilt eats her alive.

"Starfire, can I ask you something?" Jay asked. Starfire looked shocked at the question before giving the ebony haired girl a soft smile.

"Of course."

"If someone knew your secret….you would want to know, right?" Starfire tilted her head slightly which Jay has noticed in the few days of knowing her is what she does when she's confused.

"I do not understand what you are asking. Have you had a 'slip of the tongue' and revealed Robin's secret? I am certain if you did he would understand if you told him." Jay's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"No-no! That's not it at all." Although she loved Robin to death, he can be as big of a pain in the ass as Bruce. She knew there would be major repercussions if she ever let out their secret identities especially to those that could be used against you. Robin was always a risk taker but he would never forgive her for risking the lives of everyone who has ever loved him just by saying his name. It still bothered Jay that after two years he had yet to tell his friends who he really was but she understood. Especially after finding out about Terra. She sat next to Starfire who had yet to remove the confused look on her face. Jay closed her eyes letting out a small sigh.

"Is everything the oh and kay?" Starfire asked. Jay wiped her face with her hands as she stared at the small crowd of people in the food court. Jay didn't exactly want to have this conversation out in the open but it might be the only chance she got. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, you didn't. I'm the one who actually did something wrong." From the corner of her eye she saw Starfire give her a concerned look. "Star, do you know what an investigative reporter is?"

"It is someone who investigates strange activity and writes about it in a paper for news, correct?" Jay nodded.

"More or less. They want to find out the truth to help the people in their community. That's what I do. And I'm afraid I crossed a line."

"Are you in trouble? If you are then we must go tell Robin-"

"No. I'm not in any trouble." Jay sighed looking down at the floor. "You have to understand that Robin is my big brother. I worry about him. And when I found out that his so-called 'solo career' ended as soon as it began, I couldn't believe it. He was never really one to trust someone on the spot. It was a big surprise when word got out that he made a team of people he just met, especially when one of those was destroying the city when they first met." Starfire laughed nervously remembering the first time she met the Boy Wonder. "So being the person that I am I decided to do some background checks of my own. It was a little hard considering where you came from. But after a little digging I found something I shouldn't."

"What, may I ask, did you find?" Starfire asked furrowing her eyebrows. Jay took a shaky deep breath in.

"I found that you were captured, experimented on, tortured, everything. I am so sorry. You have to believe me when I say how awful I feel about finding that. I can only imagine how awful it was for you." She looked up not exactly looking at anything in particular. Starfire looked at her hands still getting her head around someone knowing her deepest secret. Tears unknowingly to the other formed in both of their eyes. "Being separated from your family, not knowing where you are, being treated as nothing more than an experiment, and being tortured so much that you would go so far as to pray for death so the agony would stop. And the worst part is knowing that there is blood on your hands that can never be washed off no matter how hard you scrub."

"How did you find this information?"

"Found out what planet you're from and asked around. After that I hacked into the satellites to get the documents. It sounds a lot easier than it was. Please understand the only reason I even found this was because I wanted to protect my brother." There was a moment of silence between the two beauties.

"I do." Starfire softly said. "Though I am angry about you invading everyone's privacy no matter how noble the cause. Tell me, what are your plans with this information? Are you planning on using it against me?" Jay's eyes widened. It was a moment before she found her voice to respond.

"O-of course not!" Jay exclaimed waving her hands all over the place. She couldn't believe that Starfire actually asked that. _Sure I'm a nosy bitch but there's no way I would use something like that against her!_ Both took a breath knowing she spoke the truth. Jay hesitantly rested her hand on Starfire's who gave a jolt in surprise. When she looked at Jay she took comfort in seeing no signs of pity in her eyes. The only things that filled her dazzling green eyes was compassion, respect, and understanding. "This is something for you to share with the others whenever you are ready to. The only reason why I am bringing this up is because even though you have been dealing with this by yourself for the past two years, you need someone to talk to about it. So if something reminds you of your past, you wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, or you feel like you can't take it anymore, I want you to know that I am always here for you. Hell I'll even dress up as Robin if it makes you feel better." They both chuckled at the last comment. "I'll always be here for you Starfire."

Hearing all of this Starfire broke down in Jay's arms happy that someone finally knew her secret and didn't push her away. It comforted her knowing that there was someone who understood what she went through even though she didn't go through it herself. Jay gave her an awkward pat on the back before pulling out of the embrace.

"Now that we have that settled I'm going to teach you the fine art of shopping." Starfire was about to shoot up to start heading over to the shops but Jay stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Let's stick to some rules about shopping before you drag me into a bunch of stores."

"Oh, I did not know there were rules for shopping."

"There are some but this is why you have me. I have to tell you that my information there does come a price." Jay said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Starfire tried to think what she should do in this situation but unfortunately Robin wasn't there to help. Plus Starfire really wanted to learn the 'rules for shopping' so she did the only thing she thought of.

"What is the price for the information?" Jay leaned over whispering her price in her new friend's ear. Starfire immediately turned red at the price but nodded nonetheless.

"Great! Now I'd say you would work better with warm tones."

* * *

It's been five hours since the pair had disappeared from Titans Tower and the sun had started to begin it's descent. To try to force the worry out of his mind Robin sat in the common room playing video games with Cyborg while Beast Boy sat impatiently waiting his turn. Raven was so far nowhere to be seen since she walked out after breakfast. Robin didn't know why he was worried about the two girls as they could take care of themselves, he just figured it was brotherly instincts kicking in after so long. It's not that he wasn't worried about her when they were seperated, he just knew that if he didn't give Jay back in one piece then there would most certainly be hell to pay. Bruce may have never admit it but Robin knew better than anyone that Jay was his world. It didn't surprise him to hear that Bruce became obsessed over the Dollmaker case after Jay was stabbed. Knowing his adoptive father, he probably wanted to catch him before the police does so he could kick the bastard's ass

"Hey Robin, you know that move Jay used on you yesterday where she had her back turned towards you but was able to dodge your kick?" Beast Boy asked getting on Robin's nerves just a little bit more. He's been asking those kinds of questions for the past ten minutes and Robin was starting to think he was only doing this to make him lose his concentration so he could have a turn.

"What of it?" Robin asked halfheartedly trying to hide his annoyance still staring at the screen in front of him. He was in the lead and he didn't want Beast Boy to ruin his chances at finally beating Cyborg at their favorite game.

"Do you think she would teach me how she did that?" Robin shrugged as his only response. Not getting that he didn't want to talk the shapeshifter continued. "She seems really cool. I can't believe you've been hiding her this whole time."

"Maybe it's because he didn't want you to to start hittin' on her." Cyborg teased making Robin even more tense then before. _Great, now they're teaming up on me._ Taking a deep breath in the team leader decided to just ignore the two. Which is why he was surprised when he heard a third voice come out of nowhere.

"Robin, may I have a word?" Raven asked bringing Robin's focus out of the game. Unfortunately for him the slight distraction made his car crash letting Cyborg win.

"Booyah!" The cybernetic teen cheered holding his hands up in victory. Trying to ignore his friend's boosting he reluctantly followed Raven out into the hallway where she led him to her room. Once the door close she stood with her back still facing him.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked after a moment of silence. Raven sighed turning around but still not looking at him in the eye.

"I know you are sick of me saying this and I would usually go with whatever it is you have to say, but there's something about your sister that's troubling me." She said thinking back to the jewel Jay wears around her neck. Raven mustered up the courage to look at Robin's face only to find it irritated which wasn't all too surprising.

"Raven, come on-"

"Dick, please." Both of Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What he had thought for the past couple months were in fact true. Raven knows his secret identity and most likely his family's as well. It shouldn't have surprised him considering that's exactly what he told Jay yesterday, but he was really surprised that she actually called him by his name. Raven took off her hood so she could at him directly in his eyes. "Can you tell me about her necklace?" He scratched the back of his head thinking back to what he was told all those years ago.

"If I remember correctly it used to be her mom's necklace before she died during childbirth. It's her most prized possession and she never takes it off. She practically bit my arm off when I tried to take it off her one time when we were kids cause I thought it would fall in the pool. Why the sudden interest?"

"There's something about that necklace that's off." Robin raised an eyebrow silently asking her to continue. "I don't know how to describe it but it feels like...some sort of energy is trapped in it. Whatever that energy is it doesn't feel good."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"You said it was from her mother correct?" Robin nodded hesitantly wondering where this conversation was going. "Can you tell me more about her? Do you know if she or Jay have experimented in any kind of witchcraft?" Robin shrugged leaning back on the wall folding his arms.

"Jay definitely hasn't but I can't say for certain about her mother. From what I was told I highly doubt she was practicing witchcraft. I don't know much about Jay's mom but she was one of the few stable relationships Batman has had. She was a doctor if I remember correctly, they met through mutual friends and quickly took a liking towards each other. They didn't want to have the press breathing down their necks all the time so they decided to keep their relationship quiet and he still tries to keep it that way even towards us. The only time he talks about her is when Jay requests some more information but everything he says is too vague. Over the years the only thing Jay's found out about her mother is she was a genius, she loved to play sports, paint, and apparently really loved gardening. He said that when they found out that she was pregnant they were thrilled. They planned everything down to the last detail but they didn't think that the pains of labor would be too much for her to bear. She died not ever seeing her daughter's face. Jay has tried searching for any records of her mom for years but it's the only mystery she's never truly been able to solve."

"And the necklace?"

"Family heirloom passed down from daughter to daughter, course it can't possibly be that old considering what excellent condition it's in. I'd say it started off with her grandmother and it went on from there. Look Raven, I know you are only trying to help but I think you're being too hard on Jay. Just give her a chance. You might have more in common with her than you think."

"Like what exactly?" Raven demanded getting pissed off at Robin's change of subject. No matter how many times she has tried to talk to him about her uncertainty within the past few days he just shrugs it off as paranoia. Robin was clearly shocked at her arrival and was suspicious as well but it was obvious he dared not think that his _darling_ little sister would be just like Terra. Everyone seemed to accept her in with opened arms not in the slightest learning from their past mistakes. Raven has. She had let her defenses down once before and was betrayed and she wasn't going to let it happen ever again. Whatever Robin had in mind to bond with the girl, she was never going to do it.

"She loves reading, learning new things, you two have a similar sense of humor, and as it was evident today both of you don't really know how to cook." A vein started to throb on Raven's head thinking back to the one time that she tried cooking for her friends. She had to admit though that Robin did get her there on not knowing how to cook. "She also enjoys meditating near water. It wouldn't surprise me if you found her there later." Raven arched her eyebrow.

"Why water?" Robin sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know. She always said that the noise of the water hitting the shore clears her mind." Robin groaned. "She likes to meditate at night mostly so she doesn't have to deal with the daytime noises. Anyway I think they should be coming back from the mall soon so why don't we head back to meet up with them?"" Raven stood there unwavering for a few moments before reluctantly nodding. They walked back to the door to the common room and quickly became suspicious at the lack of noise coming from the room. After giving each other a nervous glance they walked in only to have their breaths taken away, well at least Robin but Raven was surprised as well.

There looked to be around twenty bags in front of the screen with the paused game and Jay stood in front of it. But that's not why Robin looked as though he was going to faint nor see that the other two male teammates looked as though they were going to follow along with him. Next to Jay floated a girl with waist long red hair in a high ponytail and her bangs being swept to the side, the mid thigh purple sweater dress complimented her orangish skin and the pink belt placed at the middle of her stomach made out of the same material of the dress did nothing to diminish that affect-in fact it reminded the Boy Wonder of the slight blush she had on her cheeks, her toned legs that were once covered up with boots were now shown and purple one inch heels replaced her old shoes. Slight mascara topped her eyelashes making her green on green eyes stand out but Robin quickly realized that besides the lipgloss she wore that made her lips look even more pronounced that she wasn't wearing any other make up.

"S-Starfire?" Robin choked trying to suppress any sort of blood flow trying to go out of his nose and his lower regions. He didn't know why he was having such a huge reaction to seeing her like this. Starfire was actually more covered up now that she was wearing her uniform but he was pretty much used to seeing her like that. No, this was something new and no matter how much Robin didn't want to admit it-he liked it.

After hearing Robin's voice Starfire hesitated to look at him but after a slight nudge from her new friend she flew over to where he stood completely oblivious to the growing blush on his cheeks. Landing softly on the ground Starfire give a huge smile to the boy making it more difficult for him to control himself which in turn made him start to feel very dizzy.

"Hello Robin," She said sweetly. "I wish to thank you for allowing us to use your money in order to buy our items."

"It was no problem. I-I hope you two had fun."

"We did very much!" She nodded. "I have learned much of what Jay has called 'the fine art of shopping'. She was most helpful in teaching me and has told me that it was your idea."

"W-well I...I mean-yeah…"

"Thank you very much." Starfire giggled before quickly kissing Robin on the cheek which finally did it. Cause as soon as her lips touched his cheek the Boy Wonder fainted.

* * *

What was it that makes the ocean so peaceful? The soft breeze? The noise of the waves hitting the shore? Or perhaps the saltiness of the water flowering through the air? Whatever it was Jay was thankful for it as the waves seemed to carry all of her stress from the day away. Her eyes were closed but she could still sense everything from the water stopping constantly two feet away from where she sat to the slight footsteps approaching and their cape rustling in the soft winds.

"Would you care to join me Raven?" Jay asked not opening her eyes. Raven stopped ten feet away from the girl keeping her face emotionless even though she was shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"There are two people on this team who wear capes, you and my brother, but Robin's footsteps are heavier due to the steel toed boots he always wears. Now would you care to join me? From what I know of you, you are a fan of meditation as well." Raven narrowed her eyes suppressing the urge to attack.

"What else do you know of me?"

"You are daughter of the demon named Trigon who took over the world for eighteen hours nine months ago, that you were the jewel that allowed him to enter into our world, you use meditation in order to control your emotions because they are the source of your power, your mother is named Arella who is now passed, and you were raised in a peaceful world called Azarath which has been destroyed. Am I correct?"

"Yes." The purple haired teen gritted her teeth as she glared at the girl sitting on the rocks in front of her home. Raven didn't know how Jay found out what her mother's name was since no one on the team knew and that irritated her to no end. "I don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to. I know the stories. I know that besides Beast Boy, you were the person affected by Terra's betrayal the most. She was someone you could connect to as she has had trouble controlling her powers as well. And then the unthinkable happened. All it takes is a single person to ruin any chance of trusting anyone completely ever again. I'm not going to bust my ass trying to earn your trust seeing that it would be useless. But for the sake of Robin's sanity we should at least be civil to each other." Raven took a deep breath glancing back to the darkened tower looming over them. It's been a couple hours since Robin's fainting episode and the sky was now filled with stars. At the very top of the roof Raven could see two small figures dangling their feet off the edge as they talked. Robin had woken up only a few minutes after he fainted and afterwards retreated to the roof. Knowing her best friend she probably went up to go check up on him since he didn't come down for dinner. Raven looked at Jay again seeing that she hadn't moved one bit.

"Fine," She agreed coldly "but if you hurt any one of my friends then I'm going to be the one to catch you." Jay nodded slightly giving the silent indication that the talk was over. Raven huffed turning back to the tower when Jay's voice caught her ear.

"One day you'll understand that we are not so different from each other. And when that time comes I believe you will have much to teach me." Raven stood there for another moment before heading back to the tower to think over her words.

 _What did she mean?_

 **Me: Dear lord, that took forever to write! One more chapter after the next one then there's going to be some action, fluff, and memories coming your way! Like I keep saying everything I am going right now is all in preparation for the main arch. I've been trying to write some scenes in my free time so whenever I get to the main arch I can post more regularly. I hope you loved this chapter! Please review and as always NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you all!**


End file.
